Wanda Maximoff (Earth-7045)
Born to a mutant father, imbued with sorcerous potential by a demon trapped in Wundagore Mountain, and raised by her adoptive gypsy parents, Wanda Maximoff's life was full of intrigue long before she became aware of her powers. The Scarlet Witch began her career fighting the X-Men as a member of her father Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. But she became disillusioned with villainy, instead joining the Avengers. As both a mutant and a sorceress, Wanda's reality-altering powers and devastating hex bolts make her a formidable opponent. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Chaos Magic Reality Warping' **''Hex Bolts: Initially, Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to: ***Spontaneous combustion or melting ***Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing ***Molecular destabilization ***Energy control, transference, disruption, amplification, and transmutation ***Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, and transference ***Lighting flammable objects ***Containing or removing air from a particular volume ***Canceling other's powers and abilities ***Stopping the momentum of projectiles ***Blocking, unlocking, closing and opening doors, objects and technological devices ***Exploding objects ***Creating force fields ***Deflecting normal and magical attacks ***Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces ***Altering, affecting, and controlling matter, the molecular composition and physical state/form of physical objects ***Causing various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear **Teleportation'' **''Telekinesis'' **''Psychic Defense'' Abilities *'Expert Knowledge of Sorcery': Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. *'Expert Combatant': She has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Captain America and Hawkeye. *'Expert Tactician': When sane, the experience and leadership skills that come from years of active duty as an Avenger. Weaknesses *'Mental Illness': Although she appears to be currently sane, her mental stability is still questionable. Wanda has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to her powers and personal traumas. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Avengers Identicard' Transportation *Self-propelled flight *'Quinjet' Trivia *Wanda is a vegetarian and doesn't drink alcohol either. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Transians Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Auburn Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members (Earth-7045) Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Terrorists Category:Adventurers Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Magic Users Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Eisenhardt/Lehnsherr Family Category:Jewish Category:Maximoff Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Scarlet Witch